Barney
Barney & Friends: The Complete Second Season (Tape 3) is a Barney & Friends Video Box Set released on December 25, 1993. The set is all 4 episodes of the first season released to VHS Barney & Friends The Complete Second Season (Tape 3) Episodes Tape 3 # The Exercise Circus! # My Favorite Things # The Dentist Makes Me Smile # Stop, Look & Be Safe! Plot Tina's ready to play in a big way after getting her cast removed, and the kids suggest staging a playground circus. Michael, the Ringmaster, introduces Barney, the Balancing Dinosaur; Barney's Balancing clowns; Derek, the Juggler; and the Tightrope Twins, Terrific Tina and Magnificent Min. Special Guest, Joe Scruggs sings the song that really sets off the silliness, but in the end, the kids learn that exercise is good for your body and can still be lots of fun. Later on, Luci comes to visit. Barney also reminds us that hugging is an exercise that's good for the heart! Songs Tape 3, Episode 1 #Barney Theme Song #The Exercise Song #Puttin' On A Show #Taking Turns #The Clapping Song #The Marching Song #Snackin' on Healthy Food #There's A Wiggle In My Toe - By Joe Scruggs #If All the Raindrops #I Love You Tape 3, Episode 2 #Barney Theme Song #Me and My Teddy #Good Manners #My Yellow Blankey #The Sister Song #He'll Be Coming Around the Mountain #Three Bears Rap #I Love You Trivia *This episode marks: **The first time Michael played by Brian Eppes wears his soccer clothes. **The only appearance of Joe Scruggs in the Barney franchise. **The last appearance of Luci. **The final time where the four Backyard Gang kids appeared together in the Barney franchise. *Wardrobe: **Michael: Same uniform in Having Tens of Fun! **Tosha: Same shirt and necktie in A Very Special Delivery! **Min: Same vest in Grandparents Are Grand! (1993) and An Adventure in Make-Believe; same shirt in Grandparents Are Grand! (1993), Grownups for a Day!, An Adventure in Make-Believe, and A Very Special Delivery! *On July 2, 1996, this episode was released on VHS as "Barney's Exercise Circus" along with Barney's Parade of Numbers on a Barney VHS two-pack set. It was later released as a separate Barney Home Video on VHS in 1998. *On August 23, 2000, this episode was also featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, "Barney's Big Top Fun" (along with "Barney's Super Singing Circus"). *This episode marks: **The first episode not to feature any of the Backyard Gang kids. **The first appearance of David played by Kenny Cooper. **The only appearance of Joe Ferguson on the [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney_%26_Friends Barney & Friends] television series. **The first time that BJ disappears into magic dust when he leaves. *In this episode, BJ said that he would feel upset if he ever lost his hat, which ironically doesn't happen until "Hats Off to BJ!". *This episode aired during Columbus Day. Clip from The Exercise Circus! #Barney Theme Song (More Barney Songs' version) (Clip from The Exercise Circus! and Audio from More Barney Songs!) #Hi Michael! (Hoo's in the Forest?'s version) (Clip from The Exercise Circus! and Audio from Hoo's In The Forest?) #Barney comes to life (Squares, Squares, Everywhere!) (Clip from The Exercise Circus! and Audio from Squares, Squares Everywhere!) #Barney The Exercise Song (I Can Be a Firefighter!'s version) (Clip from The Exercise Circus! and Audio from I Can Be A Firefighter!) #Tina is here has ZERO CAST (Clip from The Exercise Circus! (with the audio) and Audio from Colors All Around! (episode)) #Tina bouce a ball! 1-10! (Clip and audio from The Exercise Circus! and Audio from Alphabet Soup! (episode)) #Let's Go Inside and To Put on Our Own Circus! (Clip and audio from The Exercise Circus! and Audio from All Mixed Up!) #Barney & Friends Puttin' On A Show (2003 Version) (Clip from The Exercise Circus! (Season 1 Circus) and Audio from I Can Put On A Talent Show) #Michael's Ringmaster! (Clip from The Exercise Circus! and Audio from Sweeter Than Candy) #Thanks to "Michael and Min!". (Clip from The Exercise Circus! and Audio from Up We Go!) #Barney Taking Turns (Waiting for Mr. MacRooney's version) (Clip from The Exercise Circus! and Audio from Waiting For Mr. MacRooney) #All uses puppets!!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from The Exercise Circus! and Audio from It's Showtime!) #Barney The Clapping Song (2003 Version) (Clip from The Exercise Circus! and Audio from A-Counting We Will Go!) #Start The Circus! (Clip and audio from The Exercise Circus! and Audio from Brushing Up On Teeth) #Barney Marching Song (2004 version) (Clip from The Exercise Circus! and Audio from Let's Make Music!) #Let the Circus Began! (Clip and audio from The Exercise Circus! and Audio from E-I-E-I-O) #Barney's Circus!!!!! (Clip and audio from The Exercise Circus! and Audio from Play It Safe!) #Let's Eat Some Healthy Foods!!!!! (Clip from The Exercise Circus! and Audio from Barney's Adventure Bus!) #Barney Snackin' on Healthy Food (Brushing Up On Teeth's version) (Clip from The Exercise Circus! and Audio from Brushing Up On Teeth) #Boucing clowns!!! (Clip and audio from The Exercise Circus! and Audio from A Splash Party, Please!) #Hop!!!!! (Clip from The Exercise Circus! and Audio from At Home In The Park!) #Joe Scruggs arrive!!!! (Clip and audio from The Exercise Circus! and Audio from That Makes Me Mad!) #Barney Wiggle in My Toe (1995 Version) (Clip from The Exercise Circus! and Audio from The Music Video) #Joe Scruggs leave (Clip and audio from The Exercise Circus! and Audio from Good Job! and Barney's Musical Castle) #Count to 10!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from The Exercise Circus! and Audio from It's Raining, It's Pouring... and Here Kitty, Kitty! (episode)) #Hi Luci (The Magic Lamp!) (Clip from The Exercise Circus! and Audio from The Magic Lamp!) #Wondering!!!!!!! (Clip from The Exercise Circus! and Audio from A Parade of Bikes!) #I surprise for the FINAL ACT! (Clip and audio from The Exercise Circus! and Audio from Any Way You Slice It and The Treasure of Rainbow Beard!) #Thanks for the circus! (Clip from The Exercise Circus! and Audio from Sing and Dance with Barney!) #Say goodbye to the circus! (Clip from The Exercise Circus! (Season 1 Circus) and Audio from Three Ring Circus) #Umbrellas (Clip and audio from The Exercise Circus! and Audio from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) #Barney If All the Raindrops (At Home with Animals' version) (Clip from The Exercise Circus! and Audio from At Home With Animals!) #Circus away! (A Picture of Health) (Clip and audio from The Exercise Circus! and Audio from A Picture of Health) #Goodbye, circus! (Clip from The Exercise Circus! (Season 3 Long Credits) and Audio from Three Ring Circus) #Stu-u-upendous!! (Clip from The Exercise Circus! and Audio from Rock with Barney!) #Barney I love you (Season 3 version) (Clip from The Exercise Circus! and Audio from Shawn & The Besnatalk! and Doctor Barney Is Here!) #Barney comes to play (Is Everybody Happy?) (Clip from The Exercise Circus! and Audio from Is Everybody Happy?) #Barney Says Segment (The Exercise Circus!) (Drewit1 - Upload on July 14-18) #And remember, I Love You! (It's a Rainy Day!'s version) (Clip from The Exercise Circus! and Audio from It's a Rainy Day!) #Barney End Credits (My Family's Just Right for Me! (episode)'s version) (Clip from The Exercise Circus! and Audio from My Family's Just Right for Me! (episode)) Audio from The Exercise Circus! #Barney Theme Song (The Exercise Circus!'s version) (Clip from Aunt Rachel is Here! and Audio from The Exercise Circus!) #Hi Michael! (The Exercise Circus!'s version) (Clip from Let's Help Mother Goose! and Audio from The Exercise Circus!) #Barney comes to life (The Exercise Circus!) (Clip from Easy, Breezy Day! and Audio from The Exercise Circus!) #Barney The Exercise Song (1993 Version) (Clip from Barney's Super Singing Circus and Audio from The Exercise Circus!) #Ashley and Alissa is at school (Clip and audio from Twice Is Nice! and Audio from Having Tens of Fun!, The Exercise Circus!, Grandparents are Grand! (1993), Stop, Look and Be Safe! (1st), Grownups for a Day!, Stop, Look and Be Safe! (2nd) and Red, Blue and Circles Too!) #Ashley and Alissa 2 songs! at the school! (Clip and audio from Twice Is Nice! and Audio from Having Tens of Fun!, The Exercise Circus!, Grandparents are Grand! (1993), Stop, Look and Be Safe! (1st), Grownups for a Day!, Stop, Look and Be Safe! (2nd), Red, Blue and Circles Too!, Barney in Concert, Barney's Fun & Games, First Day of School and Home Sweet Homes!) #Let's Hide and Seek Kids!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Numbers! Numbers! and Audio from The Exercise Circus!) #Let's see the Barney's Bakery to see it! THESE DOORS! (Clip and audio from Waiting for Mr. MacRooney and Audio from Who's Who on the Choo-Choo? and The Exercise Circus!) #Barney Puttin' On A Show (1992 Circus Version) (Clip from Light! Camera! Action! and Audio from The Exercise Circus! (Season 1 Circus)) #Jesse is a long new hair! (Clip from Barney's Fun & Games and Audio from The Exercise Circus!) #Tosha says "Thanks!". (Clip from At Home with Animals and Audio from The Exercise Circus!) #Barney Taking Turns (The Exercise Circus!' version) (Clip from Caring Means Sharing and Audio from The Exercise Circus!) #Barney and the Backyard Gang looking at all puppets! (Clip and audio from Rock with Barney and Audio from The Exercise Circus!) #Barney The Clapping Song (1993 Version) (Clip from A-Counting We Will Go! and Audio from The Exercise Circus!) #Sink! (Clip and audio from Brushing Up On Teeth and Audio from The Exercise Circus!) #Barney Marching Song (The Exercise Circus!'s Version) (Clip from Barney's Super Singing Circus and Audio from The Exercise Circus!) #Let's Play Hopscotch! (Clip from A Different Kind of Mystery and Audio from The Exercise Circus!) #Barney Be Careful of the Jumping Rope! (Clip and audio from Three Wishes! and Audio from The Exercise Circus!) #Let's Eat A Yummy Pizza! (Clip from Barney's Adventure Bus! and Audio from The Exercise Circus!) #Barney Snackin' on Healthy Food (Season 2 version) (Clip from Snack Time! and Audio from The Exercise Circus!) #Hannah i'll play hopscotch and see dancing) (Clip and audio from Good Job! and Audio from The Exercise Circus! and Barney in Outer Space) #Hopping! (Clip from Stop! Go! and Audio from The Exercise Circus!) #Hi Ashley (The Exercise Circus!) (Clip from Circle of Friends! and Audio from The Exercise Circus!) #Barney Wiggle in My Toe (1993 Version) (Clip from The Music Video and Audio from The Exercise Circus!) #Kenneth says "Gotta Go!". (Clip from At Home with Animals and Audio from The Exercise Circus!) #Barney I love you (The Lonely Little Number's version) (Clip from Telling the Truth and Audio from The Lonely Little Number, The Exercise Circus! and Computers At The Radio Station) #Let's Counting to 10 boxes! (Clip from Having Tens of Fun! and Audio from The Exercise Circus!) #Hi Danny (The Exercise Circus!) (Clip from Try It, You'll Like It! and Audio from The Exercise Circus!) #I was Emily is wondering!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from You Can Be Anything! and Audio from The Exercise Circus!) #A little surprise for a book! (Clip and audio from You Are Special! and Audio from The Exercise Circus!) #Barney Taking a bow for Talent show! (Clip from Barney's Talent Show and Audio from The Exercise Circus!, Playing it Safe! and A Package of Friendship!) #Say Goodbye to the circus! (Clip from Barney's Good Day Good Night and Audio from The Exercise Circus! (Season 1 Circus) #Stella's Breads! (Clip and audio from Any Way You Slice It and Audio from It's a Rainy Day!, A World of Friends! (1st), A World of Friends! (2nd), The Exercise Circus!, Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons, Twice Is Nice! (1st), All Mixed Up!, Twice Is Nice! (2nd), Once Upon a Time (home video), Barney's Beach Party and It's Home To Me!) #Barney If All the Raindrops (1993 Version) (Clip from Sweeter Than Candy and Audio from The Exercise Circus!) #It's a dollhouse! (Clip from It's Home To Me! and Audio from The Exercise Circus!) #Goodbye, circus! (Clip from Barney's Good Day Good Night and Audio from The Exercise Circus! (Season 3 Long Credits)) #The Surprise Party was Stu-u-upendous! look at all pictures of scrapbook before say cheese until credits! (Clip from Barney's Musical Scrapbook! (with the audio) and Audio from The Exercise Circus!, Play for Exercise and On The Move) #Barney I love you Part 46 (Clip from Shawn & the Beanstalk! and Audio from The Exercise Circus! and Safety First!) #Barney I love you Part 12 (Clip from All Mixed Up! and Audio from Picture This! and The Exercise Circus!) #Barney comes to play (The Exercise Circus!) (Clip from It's Your Birthday, Barney! and Audio from The Exercise Circus!) #Barney Says Segment (The Exercise Circus!) (Drewit1 - Upload on July 14-18) #And remember, I Love You! (The Exercise Circus!' version) (Clip from Play it Safe! and Audio from The Exercise Circus!) #Barney End Credits (The Exercise Circus!' version) (Clip from Happy Birthday, Barney! and Audio from The Exercise Circus!) Barney The Exercise Circus! Credits (Fully Credits) Barney's Exercise Circus & Barney's Exercise Circus / Barney's Parade of Numbers 1996 VHS *'Executive Producers' *'SHERYL STAMPS LEACH' *'KATHY O’ROURKE PARKER' *'DENNIS DESHAZER' * * *''' Director''' *''' JIM ROWLEY''' *''' ' * *' Writer''' *''' MARK S. BERNTHAL''' * * *''' Production Designer''' *''' JESS NELSON''' * * *''' Production Supervisor''' *''' JEFF GITTLE''' * * *''' Lyricist / Composer''' *''' PHIL PARKER''' * * *''' Musical Director''' *''' BOB SINGLETON''' * * *''' Educational Specialists''' *''' MARY ANN DUDKO, Ph.D.' *' MARGLE LARSEN, M.Ed.' * * *' Associate Directors''' *''' ERIC NORBERG''' *''' HEATHER SMITH''' * *''' ' *' Performance Director''' *''' PENNY WILSON''' * * *''' Original Barney, Baby Bop & B.J.' *' Costumes By:' *' IRENE COREY DESIGN ASSOCIATES''' * * *''' Cast:' *' ' *' Barney’s Body Costume''' *''' DAVID JOYNER''' * *''' ' *' Voice of Barney''' *''' BOB WEST''' * * *'Baby Bop’s Body Costume' *'JEFF AYERS' * * *'Voice of Baby Bop' *'JULIE JOHNSON' * * *'B.J.’s Body Costume' *'JENNY DEMPSEY' * * *'Voice of B.J.' *'JEFF BROOKS' * *''' Shawn''' *''' JOHN DAVID BENNETT, LL''' * *''' Derek''' *''' RICKEY CARTER''' *' ' *''' Tosha''' *''' HOPE CERVANTES''' * *''' David''' *''' KENNY COOPER''' * *''' Micheal''' *''' BRIAN EPPES''' *''' ' *' Luci''' *''' LEAH GLORIA''' * *''' Kathy''' *''' LAUREN KING''' * *''' Min''' *''' PIA MANALO''' * *''' Julie''' *''' SUSANNAH WETZEL''' * *''' Tina''' *''' JESSICA ZUCHA''' *''' ' *' Barney's Guest''' *''' JOE SCRUGGS''' * *''' Audio Director''' *''' DAVID M. BOOTHE''' * *''' Editor''' *''' MCKEE SMITH''' * *''' Lighting Director''' *''' BRUCE DECK''' * *''' Tech. Operations Supervisor''' *''' RANDY BREEDLOVE''' * *''' Video Engineer''' *''' RANDY PATRICK''' * *''' Camera Operators''' *''' LARRY ALLEN''' *''' CLAY ARMSTRONG''' *''' KENNY DEZENDORF''' *''' BRUCE HARMON ''' * *''' Production Audio''' *''' RON BALENTINE''' * *''' Boom Operator''' *''' PHIL M. ALLSION''' * *''' Post Production Audio Assists''' *''' PERRY ROBERTSON''' *''' DENICE CROWELL''' * *''' Production Audio Assist''' *''' JAMES JOHNSON''' * *''' Wardrobe Supervisor''' *''' LISA O. ALBERSTON''' * *''' Makeup Artist''' *''' JEANIE L. D'LORIO''' * *''' Hair Stylist''' *''' DEBRA HAEFLING''' * *''' Wardrobe Assist''' *''' GEORGIA FORD WAGENHURST''' * *''' Barney Wardrobe''' *''' SUSIE THENNES''' * *''' Studio Manager''' *''' JAMES EDWARDS''' * *''' Key Grip''' *''' BUZ CANNON''' * *''' Best Boy''' *''' TODD DAVIS''' * *''' Production Art Director''' *''' ELIZABETH SAGAN VELTEN''' * *''' Set and Prop Construction''' *''' CHARLES BAILEY''' * *''' Lead Art Director''' *''' RAY HENRY''' * *''' Art Coordinator''' *''' AMY ATHENTON''' * *''' Swing and Fabrication''' *''' CAROL DAVIS''' * *''' Casting Director''' *''' SHIRLEY ABRAMS''' * *''' Production Coordinator''' *''' JULIE HUTCHINGS''' * *''' Script Supervisor''' *''' CATHERINE A. REYNOLDS''' * *''' Production Office Manager''' *''' SUS SHINN''' * *''' Assistant Production Supervisor''' *''' TEI PEABODY''' * *''' Assistant Production Coordinator''' *''' KELLY MAHER''' * *''' Assistant Music Director''' *''' LARRY HARON''' * *''' Music Coordinator''' *''' KEITH DAVENPORT''' * *''' Music Recording Engineer''' *''' MIKE PIETZSCH''' * *''' Post Videotape''' *''' TIM PLATT''' * *''' Video Graphic Designs''' *''' ED LEACH''' *''' PIN YI WU''' * *''' Assistant To The Performance Director''' *''' HAWANA HUWANI''' * *''' Production Assistant''' *''' SCOTT SUMTER''' * *''' Educational Research Assistant''' *''' JOY STARR''' * *''' Children’s Teacher''' *''' DEBBIE GONZALES''' * *''' Child Supervisor''' *''' MARY EVANS''' * *''' Caterer''' *''' TERENCE L. SMITH''' * *''' Production Assistance''' *''' ' *' FURTITURE AND FURNISHINGS FROM''' *''' CHILDCRAFT EDUCATIONAL''' *''' CORPORTING''' * * *''' VOCAL PERFORMANCE EDHANCED WITH HELP''' *''' FROM SINGLETON PRODUCTIONS, INC.' * * *' “I Love You”''' *''' LYRICS BY LEE BERNSTEIN (BMI)' * * *' FOR CONNECTICUT PUBLIC TELEVISION''' * *''' Executive In Charge''' *''' LARRY RIFKIN''' *''' SHARON BLAIN''' * * * * * *''' PRODUCED BY''' *''' ' *' THE LYONS GROUP''' *''' AND''' *''' CONNECTICUT PUBLIC TELEVISION''' * * * * * * *'Executive In Charge' *'RICHARD C. LEACH' * * * * * *''' BARNEY & FRIENDS – The Exercise Circus!' *'© 1993 THE LYONS GROUP''' ' PAINTS ALL AROUND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg BUG!!!!!!!!!.jpg|Bug Tree!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Woman!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg A TREE!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Family Music.jpg Rainbows!!!!!!.jpg BUTTERFLY!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Bear & Bird!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg TV STAR!!!!!!.jpg New Paint Brushes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Paintings Children Made!!!!!!!!!!.jpg ' Exercise Circus Be careful, Barney.jpg|Exercise Circus Seeing the Paintings of the Children Barney & Friends The Complete Second Season (Tape 3) From Season 2 PAINTS ALL AROUND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg BUG!!!!!!!!!.jpg Tree!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Woman!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg A TREE!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Family Music.jpg Rainbows!!!!!!.jpg BUTTERFLY!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Bear & Bird!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg TV STAR!!!!!!.jpg New Paint Brushes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Paintings Children Made!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Tape 3, Episode 1 Opening & Closing #Opening to Barney & Friends The Complete Second Season (Tape 3, Episode 1) #Closing to Barney & Friends The Complete Second Season (Tape 3, Episode 1) *From: On The Move (1995) *Barney's Exercise Circus & Barney's Exercise Circus / Barney's Parade of Numbers 1996 VHS Video Pack From: July 2, 1996!! 4 Episodes Tape 4 Season 2 is coming soon From episodes or songs # The Exercise Circus! is coming soon (Fall Song Four Seasons Day From: Falling For Autumn!) # My Favorite Things is coming soon (The Wheels on the Bus Going Places! From: Are We There Yet? (The Wheels on the Car)) # The Dentist Makes Me Smile is coming soon (If All the Raindrops The Exercise Circus! From: Barney Live! In New York City!) # Stop, Look And Be Safe! is coming soon (Skip to My Lou Hoo's In The Forest? From: Barney's Talent Show (HEE-HAA and Buffalo Gals)) Category:Barney & Friends First Generation